


Soldados suicidas

by Demona0



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona0/pseuds/Demona0
Summary: Es curioso el tener una obsesión. Shampoo se había definido durante tanto tiempo como una de las prometidas de Ranma que ahora le costaba concebirse como algo más. Seguía siendo una amazona, pero estaba demasiado lejos de su tierra, quería ser hechicera y guerrera, pero trabajaba en un restaurante. Era como si en su búsqueda del amor de Ranma hubiera perdido una parte de sí misma.
Relationships: Mousse/Shampoo
Kudos: 3





	1. Lo que pasa en el Furinkan se queda en el Furinkan

**Lo que pasa en el Furinkan se queda en el Furinkan**

La salida del Instituto Furinkan estaba más animada de lo habitual. Cuando Shampoo llegó, con la cesta de su bicicleta llena de panes al vapor para Ranma, se dio cuenta de que algo debía haber pasado. Los alumnos estaban diseminados en pequeños grupos, al parecer nadie tenía demasiada prisa por volver a casa. El ambiente estaba cargado por continuo murmullo que recordaba a un avispero y de vez en cuando risitas y exclamaciones de excitación rompían la monotonía. Las más ruidosas eran las chicas, que ruborizadas y visiblemente nerviosas, lanzaban grititos demasiado agudos para su gusto.

Shampoo se colocó la falda y agitó su melena. Aquello no le interesaba en absoluto. Con una sonrisa de anticipación se situó ante la reja, esperando que Ranma apareciera para saltar a sus brazos.

Pasó un buen rato, cada vez eran más los alumnos que se arremolinaban a la salida, pero no había rastro de su _arien_. Giró la cabeza buscándole y notó que se había convertido en el centro de atención, de hecho los grupos se habían congregado a su alrededor. La espiaban de reojo y no perdían detalle de sus movimientos, pero se mantenían a una prudencial distancia de ella, como si tuvieran miedo de acercarse. Si algo odiaba Shampoo era la sensación de no saber qué está pasando. Les retó con la mirada y logró que todos fingieran indiferencia. Sin embargo, parecía que no podían evitar observarla de forma mal disimulada y juntar las cabezas para seguir hablando en voz baja. Shampoo les concedió cierta valentía, en el Furinkan todos sabían cómo se las gastaban las amazonas.

Ya harta se aproximó una chica a la que identificó como amiga de Akane y le espetó:

− ¿Qué pasar, qué mirar todos?−La pobre chica palideció, buscó a sus compañeras para obtener su apoyo, pero todas dieron un paso atrás.

−Esto… Shampoo…¿Esperas a Ranma?− la pobre chica estaba teniendo serios problemas para lograr hilar las frases−. Es que verás…no va a venir en un buen tiempo…porque…bueno, resulta que…

Shampoo nunca había sido una persona paciente y aquella cháchara sin sentido la estaban empezando a molestar de veras.

−Tú contar, ahora− ordenó.

La salida del instituto se llenó de un tenso silencio. Todo el mundo parecía estar tan pendiente de la conversación que cerraron el círculo a su alrededor para no perderse detalle.

−Ni Ranma ni Akane van a volver al instituto en un buen tiempo−soltó muy deprisa la otra chica−. Han sido expulsados.

Shampoo levantó las cejas. De sobra sabía que Ranma solía tener problemas con el Director Kuno por lo que no era raro que estuviera castigado. Sin embargo, la actitud de los alumnos del Furinkan le indicaba que aquello no era todo.

−Hubo una pelea…-retomó la amiga de Akane.

De golpe todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

−Más bien una batalla− apostillo un chico.

−¡Un todos contra todos!− añadió una chica con gafas.

−¡Silencio!− gritó Shampoo. Su orden fue acatada de tal manera que de repente lo único que se podía oír era la brisa del viento y el cantar de las cigarras−. Ahora tú, hablar−dijo señalando a la amiga de Akane.

− Ranma comenzó una pelea con el director − dijo la chica muy deprisa−. Fue tan grande que todas las clases se anularon para unirse a la batalla contra el Consejo Escolar. Hubo tal caos que nadie se enteró de nada, pero pasado un rato, entre el consejo Escolar y el Club de Kenpo, lograron poner paz y empezaron a buscar a Ranma para castigarle y…

En ese momento la cara de la chica se puso totalmente roja. Algunas de sus compañeras se agitaron inquietas y soltaron risitas.

−¿Y?

−Les descubrieron juntos en el almacén de gimnasia− saltó un chico a su espalda. Shampoo se giró sin comprender nada.

− A Akane y a Ranma, digo− completó el chico poniéndose también rojo−. Ellos estaban…ya sabes…eso.

Shampoo tuvo que contener un grito de frustración. Estos estúpidos japoneses parecían incapaces de articular una sola frase con sentido. Se volvió hacia la primera chica que había hablado y la interrogó con la mirada

− Estaban juntos, desnudos, bueno, con poca ropa…−. El rostro de la chica parecía estar ardiendo. En un alarde de valentía miró directamente a Shampoo y soltó toda la información a quemarropa−. Creemos que Ranma empezó la batalla aposta para que las clases se suspendieran y poder montárselo con Akane en el almacén.

−¿Qué tonterías dices?

Aquello era tan absurdo que Shampoo no sabía si echarse a reír o dar una paliza a todos aquellos adolescentes fantasiosos. El Ranma que ella conocía jamás haría eso, ni con Akane ni con ninguna de sus otras prometidas. El chico era tímido hasta la médula y demasiado infantil como para pensar en las chicas de esa forma. Bien lo sabía ella que había intentado seducirle de todas las maneras posibles.

−Hubo muchos testigos cuando les descubrieron. Les han expulsado por conducta inapropiada− se justificó la amiga de Akane.

Todos los alumnos apoyaron sus palabras y empezaron a relatar a la vez cómo y cuándo habían conocido la noticia. Muchos aseguraban haber estado presente cuando sacaban a Akane y Ranma de su escondite, otros narraban cómo el luchador había provocado la pelea con el Director y casi todos confirmaban que una vez iniciada la batalla la pareja de prometidos desapareció, cuando lo normal era que estuvieran en primera línea.

Los detalles se fueron haciendo más escabrosos; que si Akane fue descubierta en sujetador y tuvo que salir con la camisa de su prometido, que si Ranma tenía un chupetón en el cuello, que si les descubrieron por los gemidos que llegaban al exterior…

La mente de Shampoo comenzó a llenarse de las imágenes que describían los alumnos, completadas con algunas más, fruto de su imaginación; una pareja acariciándose en la penumbra del cobertizo. La mano del chico colándose por dentro de la camiseta de su compañera hasta llegar al sujetador, besos a lo largo de la clavícula, dos lenguas que se encuentran y juguetean entre ellas… lo peor es que la protagonista era aquella insulsa de Akane; la marimacho, la pechosplanos, el peligro en la cocina. La prometida favorita.

Empezó a temblar y su aura de batalla de disparó. Los alumnos se dispersaron asustados, tratando de pegarse contra las paredes.

Tenía que salir de ahí, de aquellas palabras que la aturdían y la hacían ver cosas que no existían. Con un prodigioso salto, con bicicleta incluida, Shampoo se perdió por los tejados de Nerima. Los panes al vapor enfriándose en la cesta.


	2. Jugando a los detectives privados

**Jugando a los detectives privados**

Shampoo recorría los tejados de Nerima con su bicicleta a toda velocidad. El poder ver todo desde las alturas le ayudó a centrar sus pensamientos. Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Seguro que debía de haber una explicación lógica a todo esto como la magia, posesiones demoníacas, hechizos o espíritus.

Ya más calmada frenó al borde de la azotea de un supermercado. Alguien debía estar detrás de todo esto y ella iba a averiguarlo, pero antes debía saber exactamente qué había pasado. Debía buscar testigos lejos de las calenturientas mentes de los alumnos del Furinkan, no eran más que un montón de niños mojigatos a los que les sangraba la nariz ante la visión de un poco de piel. Necesitaba a alguien que, como ella, comprendiera que era imposible que Ranma se comportara así, no sólo con Akane, sino con cualquier chica. Shampoo sonrió para sí mima, ya sabía a quién acudir .

El Ucchans permanecía cerrado, así lo indicaban las penumbras y el cartel del escaparate. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba entornada. Shampoo entró con paso firme; el local era pequeño y de aspecto pobre, nada comparable con el Neko café, pensó Shampoo con orgullo mientras miraba de forma despectiva las feísimas imágenes del Monte Fuji que adornaban las paredes. Las sillas estaban todavía sobre las mesas y había un gran silencio. Al fondo, junto a la barra, la figura de Ukyo frotaba con saña la parrilla. Shampoo se sentó en el taburete que estaba justo en frente de la cocinera, pero esta no dio señales de reconocerla. Desde su perspectiva, ligeramente más alta, Shampoo sólo podía ver su cabeza inclinada y las manos, que engarfiadas y con los nudillos blancos, se afanaban en quitar manchas inexistentes.

−Chica de la espátula, tener que hablar contigo− al verse interpelada Ukyo la miró por fin.

Shampoo se removió inquieta en su asiento, la cocinera tenía los ojos hinchados y marcas de haber llorado. Se mordió los labios, algo estaba muy mal si Ukyo se encontraba en semejante estado.

−Ya estabas tardando –dijo la chica con una mezcla de furia y tristeza bastante extraña.

−Entonces ¿ser verdad los rumores del instituto?− Shampoo apretó con tanta fuerza el borde de la barra que la madera crujió.

Ukyo suspiró y movió la cabeza

− No lo sé, yo estaba en la pelea contra el director, pero creo que todo está perdido.

Shampoo la miró, no muy segura de haber entendido la frase. Era algo habitual para ella en Japón, esa sensación de no lograr comprender las cosas del todo, como si en las palabras existieran matices o significados ocultos que ella no alcanzaba a desentrañar. En ese sentido siempre había envidiado a Mousse, nunca lo confesaría pero le admiraba su fluidez con el idioma.

−¿Qué querer decir?− .Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para moderar su voz y no entrar en batalla con la estúpida chica.

Ukyo sonrió con superioridad

− No sé si en realidad pasó algo, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo más importante de un rumor?−hizo una pausa dramática que exasperó aún más a Shampoo−Que la gente crea que es posible y yo…me lo creí, al menos al principio.

Definitivamente el mundo debía estar volviéndose loco; ahí estaba Ukyo, la prometida molesta que era incapaz de aceptar que Ranma la veía como “su mejor amigo de la infancia”, desmoronándose ante sus ojos. La chica continuó con su monólogo.

−Nadie quiso contarme qué pasó en Jusenkyo, pero sea lo que sea algo cambió.−Por la mente de Shampoo pasó la imagen de Ranma llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Akane, pero la descartó rápidamente, forzándose a seguir escuchando a la cocinera−. Siempre tuve esperanzas con Ran-chan, creí que nuestro vínculo era especial, pero cada vez me siento más amiga y menos prometida.

Shampoo se levantó de forma tan abrupta que tiró el taburete. Se puso muy recta ante su antigua enemiga y dijo

−¡Chica tonta! Haces bien en rendirte, mejor para Shampoo, un obstáculo menos.

Salió rápido, no dando a la otra chica la oportunidad para contestarla…o lanzarle alguna de sus mini espátulas. La actitud de Ukyo la tenía desconcertada y enfadada a partes iguales. Una verdadera guerrera nunca se rinde y mucho menos se esconde a lamer sus heridas a oscuras en un restaurante. Cogió su bicicleta y reparó en los panes al vapor que guardaba en la cesta, estaban secos y se estaban comenzando a poner duros. Los tiró una papelera mientras callejeaba por las calles de Nerima. Había una persona que le contaría la verdad. Había intentado esquivarla porque sabía que la información le saldría cara, pero Nabiki Tendo era siempre acertada y objetiva.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención cuando llegó al Dojo esa que la puerta principal permanecía cerrada. Aquello era muy raro porque la casa de los Tendo estaba siempre abierta. Pegó la oreja contra la madera, intentando escuchar algo, pero todo permanecía inusualmente callado. Se dirigió a la cabina telefónica de la esquina y llamó con la señal que tenía memorizada, dos tonos, colgar y tres tonos. Después regresó a la entrada de la casa. Efectivamente, Nabiki la esperaba apoyada contra la pared. Por su gesto cualquiera pensaría que la chica estaba distraída, pero cuando Shampoo se acercó la miró con una sonrisa que recordaba a la del lobo feroz.

−Ya estabas tardando−Shampoo puso mala cara al oír por segunda vez en el día la misma frase.

−¿Dónde estar Ranma? 

− Castigado junto con Akane, no van a poder salir de casa en 15 días ni se admiten visitas al Dojo− Nabiki se encogió de hombros−.Han sido expulsados del instituto, aunque mis informantes me han comentado que eso ya lo sabes.

Con un gesto teatral Nabiki sacó de su espalda un libro de buen tamaño encuadernado exquisitamente.

− Por suerte tengo a la venta el dossier de todo lo que pasó−.Comenzó a pasar las hojas a gran velocidad−. Lo tiene todo; testimonios, entrevistas e imágenes. Si lo compras ahora te hago un precio especial.

El libro quedó abierto por la mitad, donde había una foto a doble página, había sido tomada desde lejos y estaba bastante borrosa, pero se distinguía a una gran multitud congregada en lo que parecía el patio del Furinkan. En el centro a Ranma y Akane estaban siendo conducidos por el equipo de kempo. Ambos miraban hacia abajo y parecían avergonzados. Akane llevaba puesta la camisa roja de Ranma. Nabiki cerró el libro de golpe, sonriendo a Shampoo con los ojos llenos de codicia.

Shampoo suspiró y abrió el monedero. Además del precio estipulado sacó un billete más que acercó al bolsillo de la blusa de Nabiki.

−¿Alguna información extra?

La sonrisa de Nabiki se ensanchó y puso un dedo sobre su mejilla

−Según mis investigaciones no hay indicios de hechizos ni pociones. Además no se han registrado apariciones sobrenaturales en las últimas semanas, pero…−. Agarró los billetes – es interesante que sepas que Akane se ha gastado todos sus ahorros en lograr que la versión oficial para nuestros padres es que han sido expulsados por pelearse con el director. Ella nunca había comprado mi silencio.

Shampoo miró el muro de la casa desando poder saber qué estaba pasando al otro lado.


	3. Insatisfacción

**Insatisfacción**

Siempre le había fascinado el cuarto de su bisabuela. Ocupaba toda la planta alta de la casa, pero parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. La culpa era de los muebles y baúles antiguos, pesados y exquisitamente decorados. Todos llenos de reliquias y objetos de poder que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar. Las estanterías cubrían todas las paredes, eran tan altas que se perdían de vista y estaban combadas por el peso de los libros, manuscritos y papiros. Entre medias se encontraban recipientes con etiquetas escritos en caracteres que no lograba descifrar, diseminados sin aparente orden, aunque la bisabuela siempre lo encontraba todo a la primera.

Colgando del techo había guirnaldas de hierbas, ramos de flores secas y restos de lo que parecían partes de animales. La sensación que daba el lugar era que no estaban solas, que a su alrededor se congregaban fuerzas y criaturas que las espiaban entre las sombras. Las ventanas siempre permanecían cerradas, pero el ambiente era fresco y el olor a bosque después de la lluvia lo llenaba todo.

Shampoo anhelaba el día en el que su bisabuela le traspasara toda su sabiduría. Sabía que aún era joven y que tenía que demostrar que era digna de ello, pero cada vez que entraba a la habitación sentía que la magia la llamaba. Era una sensación extraña, como si el frío se colara por sus venas y la recorriera entera hasta llegar a las manos.

Su bisabuela permanecía en silencio, dando largas caladas a su pipa, al parecer reflexionando acerca de lo que, una muy alterada Shampoo le había contado. El libro de Nabiki permanecía abierto sobre la mesa.

Shampoo empezaba a sentirse adormecida, cuando un ruido detrás de la puerta la sobresaltó. “Estúpido Mousse” pensó. Habían esperado hasta la noche para reunirse, pero al parecer todas sus precauciones no habían servido de nada. El chico tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo estaban planeando algo. Estaba a punto de levantarse para darle una paliza cuando su bisabuela habló.

−Bien, bien, parece que el yerno por fin ha despertado ¡Ya era hora!−una sonrisa divertida adornaba sus labios−. Este es el momento que habíamos estado esperando.

Shampoo se inclinó hacia adelante, casi conteniendo la respiración ¿a qué se refería su bisabuela?

−Si es verdad todo lo que se dice− continuó señalado con su bastón al libro−, el yerno ha descubierto las delicias del sexo y ahí tenemos ventaja. Mírate, eres hermosa, no será capaz de resistirse a ti –.Cologne asintió con la cabeza –. Debes seducirle ahora que puedes-concluyó.

Shampoo frunció el ceño. Era cierto que las veces en las que se había insinuado a Ranma, debía admitir que de forma demasiado explícita, este se había limitado a ponerse muy nervioso y a comportarse de forma errática. Era lógico suponer que si ahora tenía experiencia con chicas era más fácil que se dejara arrastrar por la pasión. Sin embargo, la idea de su bisabuela la causaba un desasosiego que no supo analizar en el momento.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, dio vueltas en la cama acosada por sus pensamientos. Las amazonas entendían la supremacía femenina como un todo. Desde pequeñas se las enseñaba que su cuerpo era fuente de poder, fuerza…y placer. Es por ello que a Shampoo no le importaba exhibirse o mostrarse, para ella era una parte más de su orgullo. Sin embargo, el plan de la bisabuela la llenaba de inseguridades que no sabía que estaban ahí y la hacía plantearse si estaba traicionado su legado.

Se despojó del pijama y se miró atentamente al espejo. Observó su cuerpo, poderoso y grácil a la vez. Sus curvas llenas y turgentes, los músculos latiendo bajo la piel, capaces de derribar muros, el rostro altivo. Era cierto, era hermosa, el problema era más profundo…no sabía canalizar el deseo que sabía que provocaba. Más allá de jugar a los besos con su compañera Crem am, no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual. La educación de las amazonas en la materia era abierta y explícita, pero Shampoo sabía que la teoría no era suficiente. Para ella el que Ranma y Akane estuvieran ya en esa fase de su relación la hacía sentir que se estaba quedando atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más salir de su habitación, se encontró con Mousse en el pasillo. El muy idiota la sonrió de esa manera tan suya, como esperanzado, como si con cada nuevo día creyera que por fin Shampoo aceptaría su amor. La chica no estaba de humor, así que cuando pasó por su lado aprovechó para darle un capón. Aquello no disminuyó su insatisfacción.


	4. El sparring

**El sparring**

Estaba siendo un día de locos, los clientes entraban y salían del restaurante como si fuera un hormiguero. Los platos volaban por la sala a un ritmo frenético y las mesas eran recogidas con la habilidad de un prestidigitador. No era el mejor momento para estar distraída, pero Shampoo no podía evitarlo, el caos de su alrededor hacía que sus ideas se mezclasen. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pedidos de Ramen, palabras corteses en japonés, el cálculo de las cuentas y la idea de seducir a Ranma. Por 3 ocasiones se equivocó al servir las mesas, hasta que su bisabuela, con un enfado mal contenido, la ordenó cambiar el puesto con Mousse. En otra ocasión hubiera discutido y gritado en mitad del restaurante que aquello no era justo. Ella era más rápida y simpática con los clientes que el cegato, pero se limitó a abandonar la sala enfadada consigo misma.

La cocina era como entrar en un mundo aparte. Hacía mucho calor y los sonidos de la sala llegaban amortiguados. El espacio era funcional y ordenado y el bullir de las cazuelas proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad que le ayudó a reencontrar su equilibrio. Ella era un artista marcial, la mejor de su aldea, reflexionaba mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas, eso significaba tener confianza en sus capacidades, poder reaccionar a la velocidad de rayo y saber encontrar la mejor estrategia. Aquella inseguridad y la falta de control que llevaba sintiendo desde la noche anterior no eran propias de ella. El cambio de perspectiva fue revelador ¿Qué hace una guerrera cuando tiene dificultades para vencer a su enemigo? La respuesta era tan obvia que le entró la risa floja; entrenar. Practicar hasta que se agotaran las fuerzas. Dejar que el sudor y la sangre purificasen su derrota hasta obtener la revancha. Si el problema era la falta de experiencia debía obtenerla como fuera. Ser mejor que Akane una vez más.

Su bisabuela se asomó por la puerta para avisar que ya sólo quedaban los últimos clientes. Shampoo asintió distraída. Lo que necesitaba era un sparring, un compañero con el que poder practicar. El problema era quién. Pese a sus años en Japón Shampoo conocía a pocas personas, su círculo estaba compuesto por aliados ocasionales y enemigos que le merecían cierto espeto.

Salió de la cocina y se quedó mirando a los últimos comensales. El restaurante solía estar lleno de chicos de su edad. Shampoo sabía que en parte acudía al Neko Café por ella, para admirarla. A Shampoo le gustaba coquetear con ellos, que se esforzaran en hacerle reír, escuchar sus halagos y lanzarles miradas sugerentes. Algunos incluso se habían atrevido a pedirle una cita. En aquellas ocasiones Shampoo bajaba los ojos con modestia, aleteaba las pestañas y pedía que le dieran un día para pensar su respuesta. Los chicos nunca volvían, ella sabía de sobra que según salían del local Mousse se encargaba de disuadirlos. No le importaba, los celos de Mousse eran la parte más divertida del juego y aquellos chicos nunca le interesaron. Quizás debería empezar a prestarles más atención, algunos eran guapos y seguro que se dejarían seducir fácilmente. Se fijó en un par que no estaban mal, delgados pero atractivos. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba menos le gustaba la idea.

Ella era una amazona, no concebía el dejarse besar y acariciar por un simple estudiante de instituto. Ella necesitaba un guerrero poderoso que pudiera contener su espíritu. Un hombre que como ella entendiera que el cuerpo contenía parte de su esencia y supiera respetarlo como debía. Era curioso cómo, después de tantas batallas en Nerima, en realidad conociera a pocos luchadores; estaban Ranma, Ryoga, con el que apenas tenía relación, y… Mousse.

Pensar en Mousse de esa manera casi le dio vergüenza, de hecho sintió un calorcillo en el estómago que le obligó a bajar la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. Con presteza se dirigió a recoger las mesas, intentando no mirar al chico ¿Era tan mala idea? Era un luchador fuerte y tenaz, estaba locamente enamorado de ella y sería fácil de controlar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirle pasar por detrás, camino a la barra. Muy lentamente levantó la mirada y lo observó bien, casi como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Mousse solía pasar desapercibido, pero su figura era imponente, notó, más alto y con más presencia que la mayoría. Shampoo sabía que varias chicas de la aldea lo consideraban guapo y que a más de una no le hubiera importado perder un duelo contra él. De hecho aquél era uno de los motivos por los que permitía a Mousse perseguirla, le gustaba sentirse envidiada por el resto de sus compañeras.

Sin darse cuenta se mordió un nudillo. Había encontrado a su sparring.

Mousse debió notar algo porque se volvió. Shampoo sabía que no podía verla porque no llevaba las gafas, aún así le sonrió con promesas ocultas.


	5. Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento**

Seducir a alguien con quien convives es más difícil de lo que parece. Todo es tan cotidiano que cuesta encontrar el momento que lo cambie todo. Especialmente si lo que pretendes es que tu bisabuela no se entere de nada.

Las noches estaban descartadas, Cologne prácticamente no dormía. Se podía pasar horas en su habitación leyendo viejos pergaminos, pero también era posible encontrársela deambulando por la casa a altas horas de la noche. Mousse solía decir que era como un fantasma momificado.

Shampoo no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, por lo que la hora más propicia era de madrugada, cuando la bisabuela por fin sucumbía al sueño. Mousse había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse casi al alba para poder practicar, con la esperanza de vencer a Ranma. Había construido un campo de entrenamiento en el patio trasero, lleno de dianas, trampas ocultas y muñecos de madera con trenza. Cologne le había dicho que podía hacer de aquel su territorio con dos condiciones, que no hiciera demasiado ruido y que llegara a tiempo para abrir el restaurante. El chico las cumplía a rajatabla. A Shampoo nunca le había interesado su entrenamiento, pero se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente el único momento en el que Mousse estaba completamente a solas. Es por ello que Shampoo llevaba dos días acechando, en el callejón de entrada al patio, a la espera del momento oportuno para la caza.

Las jornadas del chico eran extenuantes, tanto que a Shampoo comenzó a entender todas aquellas veces en las que había estado a punto de vencer a su _arien_. Mousse se desplazaba ágil por el patio, haciendo aparecer armas a su voluntad y lanzándolas contra los objetivos. Casi siempre acertaba. Esquivaba trampas venidas de la nada y hacía gala de su fuerza y proeza luchado contra enemigos invisibles. Cuando daba por finalizada la sesión se quitaba la túnica, que caía al suelo con un sonido metálico, y se sentaba a meditar.

El pelo suelto brillando bajo los primeros rayos del sol, los músculos del pecho marcados después de la dura sesión de ejercicio y el rostro en calma. Shampoo empezó a temblar de anticipación. Todas las dudas que hubiera podido albergar desaparecieron. En realidad sí quería sentir esa piel en contacto con la suya, saber si sus manos eran rudas como las de un guerrero o sutiles como las de un mago. Cuando notó que Mousse se disponía a recoger sus cosas entró en acción.

El chico no la vio hasta que estaba realmente cerca, tanto que se sobresaltó al sentirla casi pegada a él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le arrastró hasta el callejón del patio, lejos de ojos indiscretos, y le arrinconó contra la pared. Mousse empezó a ponerse nervio.

—¿Shampoo?¿Qu…Qué pasa? ¿ Te he despertado? ¡Lo siento mucho!

Shampoo se puso de puntillas y le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Necesito entrenar contigo. Hay dos condiciones, la primera es nadie puede saberlo, nunca. La segunda es que esto terminará cuando yo lo decida y tú no intentarás nada al respecto ¿Lo aceptas?

Su mano permaneció férrea contra su boca hasta que el chico asintió despacio, fue entonces cuando le liberó. Mousse intentó moverse, seguramente para caminar hacia el centro del patio y comenzar el supuesto entrenamiento. Shampoo aprovechó su confusión. Le cogió del pelo y le obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura y le besó.

Los labios de Mousse permanecieron quietos, tan pegados que era imposible meter la lengua. Ni tan siquiera intentó abrazarla, sino que mantenía las manos empuñadas a sus costados. Frustrada se distanció un poco de él para averiguar qué pasaba.

—Tú no eres la verdadera Shampoo ¿Estás hechizada?—. A pesar de sus sospechas el chico respiraba agitado y temblaba.

Shampoo casi se calló de espaldas. Muy enfadada puso los brazos en jarras y le dedicó su mirada más dura.

—Pues claro que no, idiota. Ya te he dicho que te necesito para entrenar, pero…— dijo con su mejor mueca de autosuficiencia— Si tú no quieres ayudarme ya encontraré a cualquier otro que lo haga.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Mousse parecía muy confuso, como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de procesar la información. Shampoo empezó a ponerse nerviosa, quizás no era tan buena idea como creía. Su autoconfianza empezó a tambalearse, sería mejor decir que había sido una prueba, reírse en su cara y salir de allí cuanto antes. Empezó a moverse, pero Mousse la agarró con fuerza de los hombros.

—¡Oh Shampoo , por fin correspondes a mi amor!—.El chico se abalanzó sobre ella de forma atolondrada, pero Shampoo puso un dedo contra su pecho, manteniéndole alejado.

—No te confundas, esto no significa que te quiera y mucho menos que vayas a ser mi esposo-. Era muy importante que él comprendiera—. Y aquí mando yo—añadió, dejando deslizar el dedo por el cuerpo del chico.

Le volvió a agarrar del pelo, pero esta vez sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. El beso fue esta vez más húmedo y caliente. Las lenguas se enredaron sin ningún tipo de pudor y empezaron a jugar a diseñar patrones extraños e hipnóticos.

El sol comenzó a escalar por los tejados de Nerima, haciendo que aquel escondite en el callejón perdiera sus sombras, pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció importar. El calor atrapado entre los dos cuerpos era abrasador. Prácticamente no se separaban más que para cambiar el ángulo del beso o para conquistar nuevas regiones como el cuello, los hombros y las clavículas. Shampoo descubrió que cada vez que mordía el labio inferior del chico este emitía un gruñido bajo y profundo que reverberaba dentro de ella, haciendo que su deseo aumentara.

Shampoo se sentía como una exploradora que iba conquistando nuevos mundos. Lamió el cuello del chico, saboreando su piel. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero, como si fuera una clase de anatomía con los ojos cerrados. Las caricias suaves, casi con las yemas de los dedos vagaron por su pecho, los pulgares pellizcaron los pezones, logrando un gemido tan alto que Shampoo tuvo que parar un momento para cerciorarse de que nadie les había escuchado. Las palmas de las manos se recrearon en los abdominales y las uñas escalaron por las costillas. Era como si cada parte del cuerpo mereciese su propio tacto y Mousse fuera sensible a cada cosa que ella hacía.

Las manos de Mousse subían y bajaban de manera obsesiva por sus caderas, cada vez aventurándose un poco más, resbalando por el lateral del pecho hacia la curvatura de la espalda, pero sin atreverse a ir más allá. Shampoo se movió contra la del chico con un ansia que nunca había experimentado. Quería que la tocara, que fuera más valiente, más agresivo. Por fin el chico se atrevió a bajar, primero tímido, luego agarrando con fuerza su culo para elevarla más, para acercarla a él. Ahí es cuando notó la erección contra su cuerpo.

Sentirlo así, duro y caliente contra ella, hizo que su excitación se disparara. Con curiosidad metió las manos en su pantalón permitiéndose rodear su polla. El tacto era suave y cálido a la vez. Poco a poco comenzó a hacer un movimiento de sube y baja que hizo que las rodillas del chico perdieran su fuerza. Shampoo le miró con una sonrisa perversa, atenta a sus reacciones. La respiración de Mousse era cada vez más irregular, el sudor le pegaba el pelo en la cara e incapaz de seguir en la misma posición se recostó contra el muro para arquear la cabeza y tomar aire a bocanadas. Shampoo mordía cada trozo de piel que quedaba a su disposición mientras notaba cómo la erección se iba poniendo más dura y comenzaba a palpitar entre sus manos.

Cuando supo que estaba a punto de llegar al final paró abruptamente, alejándose unos pasos del chico. Mousse parecía haber aterrizado de golpe, totalmente confundido, palpándose él mismo por encima del pantalón, todavía lleno de deseo no satisfecho.

—Por hoy se acabó el entrenamiento.

Comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la casa, sabiendo que él la miraba, intentando que no se notara cómo le temblaban las piernas. Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.


	6. Pérdidas

**Pérdidas**

La vergüenza le embargaba. Shampoo, siempre orgullosa y segura, se sentía incapaz de mirar al chico ¡Había masturbado a Mousse! Ese pensamiento le asaltaba de repente y resonaba con tal fuerza dentro de su cabeza que temía que los demás pudieran oírlo. Aún así, no podía evitar cierta excitación al rememorar lo que había sucedido en el callejón. Nunca había sentido algo así; el miedo a ser descubiertos, la sensación de poder, las ganas de ir más allá.

Mousse seguía igual de patoso, pero su comportamiento estaba siendo totalmente opuesto a la que habría esperado. En vez de perseguirla gritando su amor por ella estaba extrañamente contenido y solícito. Bastaba el más mínimo gesto por parte suya para que el chico se aproximara, demasiado, más cerca de lo que nunca se hubiera atrevido, para preguntar si la podía ayudar en algo. Aquella frase, pronunciada con la más absoluta inocencia, lograba que Shampoo se pusiera nerviosa y para disimularlo le contestara de forma cortante. Aún así algo entre los dos había cambiado. Había una necesidad de estar cerca, de rozarse, que nunca antes había estado ahí.

Mousse con sus gafas de culo de botella, con sus frases sin sentido, con esa torpeza que siempre la había irritado. Mousse con el pecho sudado, con las caderas moviéndose contra su mano, con la respiración agitada en su oído.

Lo peor eran las miradas, a veces sentía los ojos de Mousse recorriéndola entera, casi como una caricia. Aquello la dejaba sin respiración. Shampoo sabía que él no podía verla con claridad, pero al parecer sí podía recordarla.

La tensión era tal que nunca antes en el Neko café se había roto tanta vajilla. No sabía si era por su sentimiento de culpa o si en realidad su bisabuela sospechaba algo, pero parecía constantemente presente, analizándola. Shampoo se prometió a sí misma que aquello jamás se volvería a repetir, ahora tocaba fingir normalidad.

Esta resolución duró dos interminables días; al amanecer del tercero volvió a buscar a Mousse en el patio de entrenamiento y aquello se convirtió en rutina. Las caricias eran cada vez más osadas. Las manos del chico se perdían bajo su ropa interior mientras ella le susurraba al oído órdenes sobre cómo tocarla. Las prendas sobraban. Shampoo llegó a aborrecer las largas túnicas del chico y cada vez que estaban juntos parecía que su primer objetivo era la de desgarrarlas. Nunca llegaron al final. En realidad Shampoo lo deseaba.

−¿Qué pasa con el yerno?

Estaban en la cocina preparando los ingredientes cuando Cologne le soltó la pregunta de forma inesperada. Shampoo se quedó en blanco, incapaz de inventarse una respuesta.

Durante todo aquel tiempo había acudido únicamente dos veces a acechar al Dojo Tendo, pero no había intentando seducir a Ranma. En sus visitas se limitaba a espiar a la pareja de prometidos, a buscar aquella complicidad que ahora sabía que compartían las personas que se veían en secreto. Detectó tantas señales que se sorprendía no haberse dado cuenta antes. Roces sutiles, frases que contenían chistes privados, disimulos mas ejecutados….Sin embargo faltaba algo. Las caricias no eran peligrosas, como las que Mousse le dedicó aquella tarde en la cocina cuando entró a cambiar un plato, los sonrojos eran inocentes, no como cuando Shampoo sentía que el calor de los recuerdos del amanecer amenazaban con hacerla arder en combustión espontánea, las sonrisas no traían promesas lascivas. Entre los prometidos había algo más que el pacto entre sus padres, pero ella estaba segura que no habían llegado muy lejos. Seguramente algunos besos y caricias tiernas, quizás hasta se atrevieran a dormir abrazados, pero poco más.

Le revelación fue como salir a la superficie de una bañera de agua helada. Como volver a ser capaz de respirar, de ver las cosas tal y como eran. Cuando miraba a Ranma lo seguía encontrando atractivo, era el mejor luchador que había conocido, pero notaba cómo los ensueños que solía tener con él poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

Es curioso el tener una obsesión. Shampoo se había definido durante tanto tiempo como una de las prometidas de Ranma que ahora le costaba concebirse como algo más. Seguía siendo una amazona, pero estaba demasiado lejos de su tierra, quería ser hechicera y guerrera, pero trabajaba en un restaurante. Era como si en su búsqueda del amor de Ranma hubiera perdido una parte de sí misma.

Durante mucho tiempo creyó que el conocer a Ranma había sido cosa del destino, ahora, bajo la atenta mirada de su bisabuela descubrió que era cierto, no podía escapar a él aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado. Seguía siendo su obligación

−Mañana iré a seducirlo

No necesitó girar la cabeza para saber que Mousse se encontraba detrás de ella. 


	7. Sobre la guerra y los soldados suicidas

**Sobre la guerra y los soldados**

Había una leyenda en su aldea. Las ancianas solían contarla en el Día de los héroes. Cuando Gengis Kan trató de invadir China sus ojos se posaron codiciosos sobre las tierras de las Amazonas. El emperador vio campos fértiles al finalizar el desierto y guerreras de las que sólo existían referencias en textos demasiados antiguos como para ser recordados.

Las mujeres no se dejaron asustar por el poderío del ejército más grande del mundo. Idearon un plan que resultó tan cruel como certero. Enviaron al Kan a un mensajero para proponerle un juego, tres de sus peores guerreros (hombres, los peores eran hombres) matarían a 100 de los suyos antes de que sus soldados alcanzaran la aldea. El emperador se rió y aceptó el trato. Las amazonas enviaron a tres arqueros a enfrentarse al ejército desde la cima de una pequeña colina en medio de un páramo. Aguantaron cinco horas antes de morir acribillados. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si llegaron a acabar con aquellos 100 hombres, pero el Kan retiró a su ejército.

Mousse le recordaba a aquellos tres hombres. Era consciente de que había oído la conversación con Cologne, sospechaba incluso que las había espiado cuando idearon el plan de seducir a Ranma, de ahí su muda aceptación. Se había dejado utilizar como un soldado que sabe que está siendo enviado a una misión suicida. Dispuesto a aguantar el tiempo que fuera necesario al borde de una colina en mitad del desierto para no ceder el poco terreno conquistado.

Quizás ella no era tan valiente como para permanecer en lo alto de la loma. Los nervios eran como termitas que iban royendo su mente en una mezcla de incertidumbre y culpabilidad. Durante todo el día esperó a que Mousse explotara, ni siquiera él, tan sumiso y cabezota a la vez, sería capaz de no recriminarle.

Sin embargo, Shampoo se enfrentó a la nada más absoluta; ni una mirada, ni un gesto. Como si las caricias compartidas hubieran sido un sueño, como si no le importara el volver a perder, una vez más, contra su enemigo. El chico cumplía con su trabajo de forma maquinal, incluso se había quitado las gafas para aislarse del mundo. No estaba luchando por ella.

La rabia se acumulaba en ella ¿Quién se creía que era el chico-pato? ¿Cómo se atrevía a rendirse así? ¿A caso todo el amor que decía profesarla se había saciado con unos pocos toqueteos? Ahí es cuando comenzó la guerra de guerrillas, consistente en atacar con saña el punto débil del enemigo. Se pasó el resto del día suspirando en voz alta por Ranma, compartiendo sus planes de ir a verle y sobre cómo sería su vida futura. Cada vez más hiriente y explícita. Mousse apretaba los dientes y fingía no oír, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la chica le tiró encima un plato de sopa hirviendo. Frustrada lanzó su delantal contra una silla y salió sin decir una sola palabra. Cologne también estaba fuera subida sobre su bastón mientras fumaba su pipa. La miró con ojos insondables ¿Ella también lo sabría todo? Era estúpido pensar que las sombras del callejón del patio podrían ocultar todo lo que había estado ocurriendo.

La anciana suspiró.

-Vuelve dentro, Shampoo. A veces una tiene que hacer lo que debe.

Había un monumento en la plaza principal que conmemoraba la historia de los tres guerreros. El único dedicado a los hombres. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, Shampoo le preguntó a su bisabuela por qué aquellos hombres habían aceptado la misión. Cologne le había respondido que porque era su deber. Lo que importaba era la aldea.

La Shampoo adulta apretó los dientes y se cuadró, aceptando la orden implícita. Ella también era un soldado de las Leyes de las Amazonas y las iba a cumplir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte de la leyenda no está en la versión de ff.net ni en la original. Se me ocurrió mientra corregía este capítulo para subirlo aquí así que no tengo muy claro si funciona o queda bien.


	8. Nada de lo que hablar

**Nada de lo que hablar**

Estaba tan profundamente dormida que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, ni los pasos ágiles a través de la habitación. Lo único que le hizo despertar fue la sensación de un cuerpo sentándose a los pies de su cama. Reaccionó de forma instintiva, sus manos alcanzaron el bombori que descansaba a su lado y lo blandió adonde se suponía que estaba la cabeza del intruso. Erró, el desconocido se había inclinado hacia ella y trataba de sujetarla por los hombros. La habitación estaba a oscuras, aún así supo que era Mousse por la forma en la que su pelo le hizo cosquillas en el rostro.

−¿Qué haces aquí?- chistó intentando no elevar demasiado la voz – .Tú y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

El chico permaneció callado, prácticamente recostado sobre ella, durante tanto tiempo que Shampoo empezó a preocuparse.

−¿Mousse? – Con cuidado le rozó la mejilla, casi temerosa de encontrar lágrimas en ella.

El chico inclinó más la cabeza y la besó. Shampoo sintió sus ansias, sus ganas, su tristeza. Ella profundizó más el beso, compartiendo la misma vorágine de sentimientos.

Las manos del chico abandonaron sus hombros para dirigirse al cierre de su pijama. Forcejeó con los botones y con un gruñido de frustración los dejó a medio abrir. Shampoo evitó hacer un comentario sobre su inutilidad, no era el momento y la lengua de Mousse había llegado hasta su escote e hizo que pronto se olvidara de todas las advertencias que resonaban en su mente “Nos van a descubrir” ,“sólo nos estamos haciendo daño”, “es demasiado tarde para esto” ,“la decisión está ya tomada”.

Él se había posicionado entre sus piernas, aprisionándola contra la cama, como si temiera que pudiera escapar. Se rozaba contra ella y no paraba de recorrer su cuerpo. De repente, con un movimiento rápido le bajó los pantalones, arrastrando con ellos las bragas. Aquello asustó un poco a Shampoo. Generalmente era ella la que marcaba los tiempos, pero en esta ocasión Mousse parecía no querer pedir permiso. Intentó incorporarse, pero las manos del chico apretaron sus caderas y él se deslizó hacia abajo.

Su lengua empezó a recorrer senderos invisibles que sólo él parecía conocer. Por el ombligo, sobre el monte de venus, por las ingles… Dejaba en su cuerpo un rastro de saliva que quemaba y hacía que Shampoo se sintiera ansiosa cada vez que se acercaba a su sexo. Sin embargo, el muy maldito lo esquivaba y parecía tomárselo con calma, soplando sobre la piel húmeda, repartiendo mordiscos débiles en la cara interna de los muslos.

A veces, cuando cambiaba sus recorridos su aliento chocaba en sus labios mayores y Shampoo intentaba deslizarse hacia abajo para que por fin entraran en contacto, la nariz le rozaba brevemente, pero las manos la seguían manteniendo presa. Ella sólo podía agitarse y concentrarse en anticipar por dónde pasarían los labios del chico.

−Mousse− Gimió bajito, acariciándose ella misma el pecho para aliviar la tensión que la embargaba.

Era la primera vez que ella murmuraba su nombre en uno de sus encuentros. El chico levantó la vista sorprendido, Shampoo se tapó la cara con el brazo, sintiéndose desprotegida. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados notó cómo aquellas manos dejaban de mantenerla presa para abrirle más las piernas.

Una lametada, larga y profunda recorrió su sexo de abajo a arriba, haciendo que Shampoo casi perdiera la respiración. La lengua, curiosa y juguetona se perdía entre sus pliegues hasta que finalmente los dientes rozaron sutilmente el clítoris, haciendo que la chica se arqueara.

Dos dedos entraron en ella, justo como le había enseñado, en un ritmo lento y tortuoso, mientras que los labios seguían su particular juego, succionando y lamiendo el punto que la hacía gemir.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que Shampoo dejó de luchar contra ellas. Fue como si el mundo se volviera blanco. Como si diera una vuelta completa sobre sí misma y la regresara al punto en el que estaban. Ella empapada en sudor, todavía sintiendo las contracciones en su bajo vientre, y él descansando entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en su ombligo. Con una mano temblorosa le acarició el pelo, con una ternura que nunca había mostrado con él. Quiso preguntarle si quería que llegaran al final, pero Mousse se incorporó, besó la mano que le había acariciado, la cubrió con las sábanas y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Mousse no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante aquel encuentro. Él lo sabía; la decisión ya había sido tomada, no había nada de lo que hablar.


	9. Plantar batalla

**Plantar batalla**

Shampoo se presentó en el Dogo Tendo el sábado por la mañana. Hacía un día radiante, de esos que invitan a pasear por el parque y tumbarse en el césped. Del interior de la casa llegaba el ruido de la televisión del salón y de la música en los pisos superiores. Shampoo se plantó en el pequeño jardín y llamó a Ranma a gritos.

Las puertas del porche y las ventanas de arriba se abrieron, mostrando a los miembros de la familia. La sorpresa inicial que vio en sus rostros pronto se convirtió en suspiros de resignación y algún “ahí vamos otra vez” que hicieron mella en el ánimo de Shampoo ¿Así es como la veían? Su orgullo de Amazona se erizó bajo su piel.

Ranma apareció en el patio, rascándose la cabeza y con cara de recién levantado.

−Shampoo, es demasiado temprano para esto− bostezó restregándose los ojos− ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día?

Aquella sonrisa, que en otro momento le hubiera echo suspirar ahora le hacía bullir la sangre. Shampoo tuvo que morderse el lateral de la mejilla para apaciguar las ganas de estrellarle el bombori contra la cabeza. Se había puesto su traje de batalla y mostraba sus armas con orgullo. Para ella era muy importante que fuera un duelo legal, por lo no podía usar viejos trucos como convertirse en gato y lograr que Ranma colapsara.

La noche anterior Mousse la había dejado con las bragas enredadas en los tobillos y muchas cosas en las que pensar ¿Qué es lo que ella quería? Ser una guerrera, convertirse en una hechicera, formar parte del Consejo de las Amazonas. Ranma no encajaba, por más escenarios que creara en su mente. Sin embargo, sí era importante el poder volver a la tribu con la cabeza alta, sin tachas. Un hombre la había vencido, ahora era su deber obtener la revancha para poder recuperar su libertad.

Señaló con su bombori al chico y recitó el duelo en su idioma natal. Ninguno de los presentes entendería sus palabras, pero por eso intentó imprimir en sus palabras toda la seriedad del momento. Se hizo el silencio en el jardín, sí, todos habían captado que algo diferente estaba pasando…todos menos Ranma, que aún medio dormido refunfuñó.

−No, no me apetece ir a una cita.

Aquello hizo que Shampoo perdiera la calma y con un grito de guerra se lanzara a golpear al chico de la trenza con saña, con ganas reales de hacerle daño, pero Ranma era demasiado bueno y casi sin esfuerzo la esquivó. Shampoo atacaba a base de fuerza bruta, mientras que Ranma parecía bailar a su alrededor. “Más fuerte, más rápido” pesó la Amazona mientras sentía la adrenalina viajar por sus venas. Su cuerpo se movía solo, todo lo que había aprendido en la Tribu fluía a través de ella para formar violentas combinaciones de ataques, pero todos fueron repelidos. 

−Tranquila, Shampoo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Shampoo tomó distancia para poder recuperar el aliento y evaluar la situación. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor y los bomboris le pesaban. Los dejó caer, creando un enorme agujero en el césped del jardín. Tomó la lanza que llevaba atada a la espada y apuntó con ella al chico.

−Tú, traidor –sus insultos ocultaban la inseguridad que empezaba a sentir sobre sus posibilidades de ganar el duelo. Ranma no estaba luchando con todo su poder y aún así ella no era capaz de tocarlo. –Tú estar con Akane en secreto.

Ranma se paralizó. Sus ojos traicioneros buscaron a su prometida y al notar cómo toda la familia parecía estar pendiente de su reacción empezó a mover las manos de forma cómica. Totalmente colorado, empezó a gritar –¡Es mentira! ¡Son rumores! Todo se lo inventó el director.

Shampoo chascó la lengua. Le cansaba la idea de tener que explicar en japonés las cosas que había notado en sus visitas al Dogo. De todas formas no valdría de nada, él simplemente lo negaría todo, como siempre.

−Egoísta− exclamó −. Si tu ya decidir ¿por qué mantener a las otras prometidas?

Ranma intuyó la seriedad del asunto y saltó hacia atrás para mantenerse a una distancia prudencial del arma, sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos de Shampoo. Ella tomó impulso con el cuerpo y trató de alcanzarle lanzando un corte vertical, pero él logro atrapar el mango e inmovilizó la lanza.

Ahí estaban los dos, cada uno aferrando un extremo. Shampoo sintió la madera crujir cuando intentó tirar para replegar el arma, Ranma no la dejó moverse. El chico tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar y la miraba alerta, al parecer consciente de que aquel corte le hubiera podido hacer mucho daño.

Shampoo soltó el arma y con un prodigioso salto se elevó en el aire, produciendo gritos de advertencia por parte de los espectadores. Si algo sabía sobre Ranma es que era muy buen estratega, si le permitía pararse a pensar seguro que encontraría alguna forma huir o de inmovilizarla. No tenía que darle tiempo, así que cayó sobre él. El chico dio una voltereta para repelerla y preparó su defensa para los siguientes ataques que sabía que llegarían. Ella trató de darle una patada en el estómago, pero Ranma se movió a la derecha. Shampoo sintió un calambre subiendo por toda la columna cuando su pierna pulverizó la roca que se encontraba junto al estanque de los Tendo.

“Ahora” pensó Shampoo aprovechando el polvo que se había levantado. Lanzó una patada rasa con la intención de enviar al suelo a su oponente, pero él saltó en el último momento y por primera vez en toda la contienda atacó. Lanzó el puño recto, intentado golpearle en la cara. Shampoo lo esquivó, pero Ranma siguió con su contraataque, cambiando las tornas y obligándola a defenderse.

Los movimientos del chico eran muy rápidos, tanto que sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en un borrón. Shampoo trataba de mantener el ritmo, pero se dio cuenta con pánico que no podía esquivar todos los golpes, por lo que pasó a bloquearlos. Cada vez que paraba uno sus antebrazos se resentían ante la potencia de los puños. Finalmente, uno de sus golpes la alcanzó en las costillas con tal fuerza que fue lanzada por los aires. Incapaz de frenar se estrelló contra el suelo y sintió cómo su boca se llenaba de sangre.

Justo cuando trató de incorporarse vio la figura de a contraluz de Ranma cayendo hacia ella. “No puedo perder”, pensó. En un intento desesperado quiso rodar por el césped, quedando al lado de sus bomboris abandonados. Casi por inercia lazó uno contra el chico. Ranma llevaba tanto impulso que no podía frenar su ataque, por lo que se limitó a girar en aire para evitar que le golpeara en la cara. Su hombro recibió todo el impacto. Aterrizó sobre sus rodillas, justo encima de Shampoo. El brazo derecho laxo y la otra mano sobre la herida. Ranma estaba realmente furioso.

−¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa, Shamp...

La mente de Shampoo no procesaba las ideas. Tomó el otro bombori que había permanecido hasta el momento en el suelo y lo hizo impactar sobre la sien de Ranma que crujió de forma desagradable. El cuerpo del chico tembló y se derrumbó sobre ella, aplastándola. Shampoo se quedó bajo un Ranma inconsciente, incapaz de moverse. Sentía que toda ella temblaba. Sabía que había tenido suerte. A pesar de la potencia de los golpes Ranma no había utilizado todo su poder contra ella. Ganarle había sido cuestión de suerte. Se quedó tirada mirando el cielo mientras los Tendo acudían a ayudar a Ranma.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse se levantó y sacudió su traje, aunque estaba tan maltrecho que seguramente lo tendría que tirar. A su lado Ranma estaba siendo atendido por Akane, quién con dulzura le pasaba un trapo húmedo por la frente. El chico había comenzado a despertar, pero todavía parecía aturdido y se dejaba mimar por Akane.

−¿Te encuentras bien? – La hermana mayor de la chica Tendo se acercó a ella con el botiquín entre los brazos.

Shampoo se limitó a asentir, aunque en realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo, su boca sabía a sangre y al día siguiente tendría unos feos hematomas, pero por primera vez en años su futuro se extendía ante ella como un camino desconocido.

−Exijo una explicación−. El padre de Akane solía ser un hombre apocado, pero podía llegar a imponer respeto llegado el momento.

−Yo ganar, Ranma no ser más mi _arien,_ vosotros testigos –proclamó ante la mirada alucinada de los asistentes.

Ranma trató de incorporarse, murmurando algo “por favor” pensó Shampoo “que no se le ocurra pedir la revancha” . Afortunadamente Akane le dio un capón y le obligó a callarse.

Sin despedirse, salió de la casa para dirigirse al restaurante. En su cabeza ensayaba la conversación que iba a tener con su bisabuela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca había escrito una batalla y a pesar de que me costó lo he disfrutado enormemente,.


	10. Curarse

**Curarse**

Cuando llegó al restaurante la bisabuela le estaba esperando en la puerta. Ni tan siquiera le extrañó el estado en el que estaba, con la ropa desgarrada y el orgullo que creía herido recuperado. Sabía lo que había pasado con tantos detalles que pareciera que había estado allí. Tardó darse cuenta de que Nabiki había sido sus ojos mercenarios.

Cologne la tomó de la mano, como cuando era niña y recorrían el bosque, y la llevó a la sala de estar del piso de arriba. Shampoo, sentada en el suelo, sólo pudo dejar que le revisaran las heridas mientras esquivaba la mirada de su bisabuela.

−Tienes una manera muy curiosa de seducir a un chico.

El calor de la vergüenza recorrió a Shampoo cuando notó que su bisabuela estaba intentando contener las carcajadas. Su boca desdentada se curvaba en una sonrisa que luchaba por no ocultar.

−Desde luego, en mis tiempos nos enseñaban que la mejor manera era no romperles la crisma con un bombori.

Shampoo boqueaba mientras la vieja lloraba de la risa. Todas las respuestas que había creado en su mente, todas las posibles conversaciones imaginadas para explicar el porqué del duelo no habían contemplado un escenario en el que su bisabuela estallara en carcajadas. Aquello era contagioso y antes de poder evitarlo soltó una risita.

−Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Ranma cuando le golpeé.

Por primera vez en semanas Shampoo sentía como el estrés, que no sabía que tenía acumulado, quedaba atrás.

Todavía con los ecos de las risas compartidas Cologne le acarició afectuosamente el pelo y con una voz suave, como hacía mucho que no le hablaba, le preguntó qué quería hacer a continuación. Era el momento, sus ideas se aclararon con una precisión que creía no tener. Fue deshojándolas una a una; sus sueños, sus intenciones, sus ganas de recuperar su vida. Tan sólo Mousse quedó silenciado.

−¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Shampoo expectante.

−Que por fin has sido capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, creí que había perdido esa batalla.

Las palabras de la bisabuela se sintieron como un rayo que le bajaba por la columna vertebral, estimulándole, haciéndole tener ganas de correr hacia su futuro.

−Siempre fuiste demasiado literal, sin sutilezas, pero en esta ocasión has sabido usar las Leyes de las Amazonas a tu favor. 

Nunca había oído a Cologne expresarse sobre ella con tanto orgullo.

.


	11. Soldado perdido

**Soldado perdido**

Había pasado dos años en Japón y toda su vida había sido empaquetada y doblada para caber en una mochila. Junto a ella colocó las armas y echó un vistazo a la habitación ahora vacía. No le asaltó ningún sentimiento de nostalgia, era tan sólo una cama, un armario y una ventana. Cosas que podría encontrar en cualquier parte del mundo. Sin embargo, antes de partir había una última cosa que tenía que hacer.

Bajó la escalera preguntándose dónde estaría Mousse. No le había visto desde aquella última noche. Toda la casa permanecía en un silencio extraño. Desde que su bisabuela decidió que el restaurante no volvería a abrir aquella parte de su hogar había quedado abandonada. La sala principal permanecía en silencio, con las sillas sobre las mesas y los adornos acumulando polvo en un rincón. Al principio creyó que estaba vacía, pero ahí estaba, sentado en un rincón.

Formaba una silueta solitaria, entre penumbras y mirando a la nada. Shampoo se aproximo con cautela, como temiendo sacarle de su ensimismamiento. Esperó en silencio a que él reaccionara:

−He oído que has vencido a Ranma.

Shampoo sintió un dolor lacerante cuando quiso encogerse de hombros.

−En Nerima las noticias corren demasiado rápido.

Quiso que fuera una especie de chiste, pero pareció que sólo lo había entendido ella porque Mousse escondió la cara entre las manos.

−¿Y qué va a pasar?−su voz llegaba sofocada. Shampoo sabía que no era sólo por la postura

Por primera vez comprendió que Mousse había sido la mayor víctima. Se había visto envuelto en una guerra que deseaba ganar pero sobre la que no había tenido ningún tipo de control. Había usado todas sus estrategias a ciegas, como un soldado raso que lo único que sabe sobre la batalla es que debe mantener la porción de tierra conquistada; el patio trasero, la cocina, su habitación…Suspiró, sintiéndose casi tan perdida como él.

−La bisabuela y yo vamos a volver a la tribu.

Mousse se limitó a asentir, eso ya lo sabía. Shampoo tomó aire para soltar la siguiente frase.

−Tú eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.

No quiso que sonara así, tan despectiva. Al revés, quería darle a Mousse la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, como lo había hecho ella, pero su forma siempre altiva de hablar le había jugado una mala pasada. No le dio tiempo a explicarse, Mousse se levantó. Se aproximó con furia hacia ella y parecía a punto de agarrarla de los hombros, pero en el último momento empezó a andar a círculos por el salón, si saber, una vez más hacia dónde dirigirse.

−Maldita sea Shampoo, eso ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Lo que quiero que me expliques es cómo encajo yo en tus planes.

Se quedó con los brazos cruzados enfrente suya, esperando por una respuesta que Shampoo no tenia del todo segura. El mensaje que quería transmitir a Mousse era demasiado complejo, se embarullaba en su cabeza, así que prefirió dejarlo salir poco a poco.

−No me voy a casar contigo.

Antes de darle tiempo a replicar le tocó el brazo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Mousse siempre era cálido.

−Ni contigo ni con nadie− añadió rápidamente, apretando aún más su brazo, anclándole a ella−Tenlo en cuenta cuando tomes tu decisión. La bisabuela y yo salimos a las 6 de la mañana.

Huyó antes de tener que dar más explicaciones. No quería que saliera así, pensaba mientras subía las escaleras con una sensación de despedida.


	12. Niebla

**Niebla**

Era como si al sol le estuviera costando trabajo salir. Shampoo habría esperado un radiante amanecer, pero el día se presentaba plomizo y gris.

Hacía frío y ella acurrucó dentro de su abrigo mientras esperaba a que la bisabuela terminara de echar el cierre al Neko Café. Frente a ella Nerima no era más que contornos difusos por la niebla, parecía otra ciudad, desconocida, llena de de rincones por descubrir y peligros ocultos, como su futuro.

Eran las 6 y media de la mañana y no había nadie más en las calles. Cologne le preguntó si de podían ir ya y Shampoo asintió con decisión. Se obligó a no mirar hacia atrás, a concentrarse únicamente en sus pasos, uno detrás de otro, inexorables. Sus dedos se enredaron en los correajes de su mochila. Estaba lejos de sentir la sensación de triunfo que creyó que la embargaría en su marcha. El orgullo que había sentido ante la victoria contra Ranma, la emoción de volver a ser dueña de su destino quedaba opacada por lo sucedido con Mousse.

Shampoo nunca había sido muy dada a hacer autocrítica. Ella solía actuar tal y como creía correcto para lograr sus intereses, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Cuando estas llegaban se limitaba a elaborar algún plan para salir airosa de las mismas. Solía funcionarle. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en que Mousse no estaba esperándola en la puerta del restaurante y que ella había hecho las cosas mal. No se arrepentía, pensó imprimiéndole más fuerza a sus pisadas. Ella había sido clara desde el principio y no le quedaba duda de que ambos habían disfrutado de sus encuentros. Si el chico se había autoengañado era culpa suya, y aún así....Quizás debería haber sido más sincera con él. Debería haber aprovechado aquella última noche para decirle que quería que las acompañara. No le prometía amor. No le ofrecería nada tangible, pero quizás, si le hubiera pedido que se quedara con ella él lo hubiera hecho.

Se estaban acercando a la estación. La megafonía anunciando los próximos trenes llegaba distorsionada hasta ella. Shampoo empezó a ralentizar sus pasos, como si la niebla fuera tan espesa que le estuviera costando trabajo atravesarla. Quizás fuera eso y no el que ella estuviera intentando ganar tiempo. Por una vez en su vida no había sido egoísta Había permitido a Mousse el tomar sus propias elecciones. No podía creer que no la hubiera elegido a ella.

Las farolas se apagaron, como si en verdad hubiera sol y se pudiera ver bien el camino. Intuía a su bisabuela andando a su derecha. El repliqueo de su bastón contra el asfalto era tranquilizador. Parecía el único sonido en aquel mundo de niebla, hasta que creyó escuchas pasos detrás de ella.

Su corazón empezó a bombear tan fuerte que solo podía escuchar el pulso en los oídos.Sería algún habitante de Nerima que se dirigía a trabajar, pensó. Quizás ni tan siquiera fueran pasos, la niebla hacía que los sonidos se alteraran y lograba que todo adquiriera una atmósfera de irrealidad. Shampoo incluso contuvo el aliento para escuchar mejor, alguien corría hacia ellas y cada vez estaba más cerca. De repente hubo un estruendo, alguien acababa de tropezar contra unos cubos de basura y una voz familiar se quejó.

Shampoo no pudo contener una carcajada de puro júbilo y paró, esperando a que Mousse se reuniera con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una reedición de "Conejillo de Indias", que se publicó originalmente en fanfiction.net. Al parecer los protagonistas querían contar una historia diferente a la que yo tenía en mente, así que, como escritora obediente que soy, les hice caso y la volví a hacer desde otra perspectiva.
> 
> La historia ya está completa, así que espero que no me lleve mucho el subirla. Nada más allá de la revisión ortográfica.


End file.
